A Day Like This
by aisuuu
Summary: ...makes the three half-brothers glad that they live under the same roof. [Family-fluff] [Human AU] [Brotherly!China/Japan/Korea] [ficlet]


**A Day Like This**

- brotherly!China/Japan/Korea – AU – ficlet - Family/Humor -  
[Fluff should be a legit genre. Period]

...makes the three half-brothers glad that they live under the same roof.

not beta-ed

* * *

It's already past noon, but for the black-haired young man, it's still the time to relax. Today was Saturday after all, and as-the-matter-of-fact, a holiday. A day in which no school should be attended or a day that he is slaved away by school-works ("Satan's Spawns", as his innocent friend, Feliciano called it, much to Ludwig's shock and dismay.) That's the reasons of why, the usually super-serious, university-slave Honda Kiku rolls over his fluffy bed with a pair of earphone plugged neatly in his earbud. The old, but well-cared earphone was blaring music at a safe volume (can't risk being deaf, of course), and as always, only Japanese song it blared upon the young Japanese's eardrums.

Normally, at time like this, the "family's" oldest brother, his half-sibling Wang Yao, would work at a nearby restaurant as a chef, a job that Yao liked very much. (He better be, as Kiku spent hours to search a good restaurant for Yao to work at, plus he needed to plead to the head chef - whilst worrying his chastity - Francis.) And for the youngest sibling in the family - an upbeat ex-singer Im Yong-Soo - he usually barged without prior notice to his room - which Yong-Soo called "Kiku's Lair" - and managed to drag Kiku into various activities he doesn't usually do. For example, clothing-shopping, redecorates the entire house and much more. But since the day Yao decided to work, Yong-Soo had taken the likeness to drag Kiku into helping him to cook dinner, because Yong-Soo exclaimed that Yao needed a lot of rest when he arrived.

To tell the truth, Kiku actually liked cooking - which he suspect that it runs in his Father's side of family - and he liked the idea of letting his oldest brother resting too, his brother must be tired of 8 hours of working everyday.

"Kiku~~!" a familiar cry reached his ear, waking Kiku from his musing. Not long after, Kiku plugged off his earphone, and sat in the edge of his bed, waiting for a certain young Korean to barged into his room, asking Kiku (more like forcefully dragged, to be honest) to accompany him. Kiku smiled fondly, he actually enjoys spending time with his sibling, but pretended to not to, because of his pride and image. (And please refrain from calling him "tsundere" as it's a word that describes Lovino and Arthur, not him.)

Just as Kiku imagine, Yong-Soo _did _barged gracefully into his room, much like a hyperactive child given too much sugar. He stood next to Kiku, and clings to Kiku's lanky arms too.

"Hey, Kiku, how 'bout we cooks dinner for tonight?" he offered.

"Sure, why not? Just tell me of today's dinner menu," Kiku, in return, offered a shy-but-sweet smile.

"Ju-st the usual~" Yong Soo drawls dramatically, "I say that we should have the honest Oriental dinner, with dashes of Kimchi and Nikujaga."

Kiku giggled, "that did not count as an 'honest' Oriental dinner."

"If I say it is, then it is!"

"All right, you win." Kiku playfully shrugged, earning him a big grin.

"Then, to the kitchen we go!"

As Yong Soo "lead" the way, Kiku obediently followed the "journey" to the kitchen. Just an usual day, indeed. (No sarcasm intended, 'kay?)

* * *

For Yao, the fifth hour in the past-afternoon means many things: first, it means that afternoon has just ended, replaced by the beautiful red-orange-dark purple sky of dusk; second, it means that closing time of the restaurant he worked will rolled in 10 minutes; and lastly, it means that his shift has ended, and he bound to rest at his humble home.

Double-checking his belongings, Yao bid farewells at his co-workers and his boss, and with an old bike as his ride, he went home happily. He could feel the chilly air of the night started to caress his exposed skin, making him shivered. He inwardly curses his stupidity to wear light clothing in the middle of autumn like today. But those things aside, he finally could go home. As fun as it at work, Yao still think that his house is the best. Sure, it maybe not as clean or as expensive like this workplace, but home is where the heart is, no? Plus, in his house, he's very sure that his two (not-so) cute little brothers are (not that) patiently waiting for his return (not-so) cutely.

All right…

So, his brothers aren't the "omigosh-they're-super-cute-*insert squeal here*" type, especially Kiku. Kiku is more serious, but beautiful boy type – he's dedicated to his works, incredibly honest, socially-awkward, but kind at heart. As for Yong Soo, he's cheerful, sometimes annoying, and endearingly childish in his own way, but in the same time, clever – especially in the art of persuasion.

It looks like that his musing made Yao feels that the ride home is really short. Oh well.

As he opened the front door, he could smell delicious aroma wafting in the air. He smiled fondly at this, those two must be cooking right now.

With those in mind, Yao sneaked to the kitchen, hoping to caught his two brothers red-handed, in the middle of cooking the delicious dinner.

* * *

"Ah-! Kiku, you shouldn't do that! Or else, the veggies will be burnt!" he said panicked-ly, hands reached his brother's arms to stop it.

"O-oh, sorry Yong-Soo, I wasn't fully concentrated that time…"

"No probs!"

The two males quickly cooking then, hoping to finish the dishes before the oldest brother came home. In his mind, Yong Soo didn't only thinking one thing. He thought many different things that could make you wonders of how he could still perfectly cooks whilst thinking a thousand things.

Really, he's used to it. He demeanor usually made people shocked at the revelation of how smart, clever, witty he could be. And he loved to shocking people too – but not enjoyed to be shocked.

Like, right now.

A pair of slim hands gripped his and Kiku's shoulder, making him jumped slightly, a meat knife in hand. As for Kiku though, he didn't even flinch. His Japanese brother must secretly a ninja or something, he swore.

"Ah, _Hyung_!" he exclaimed loudly, hand still gripped the knife and flinging it dangerously.

"Keep that knife down, Yong Soo, aru, you know it's dangerous, aru," the oldest, Chinese male said, noting down so Yong Soo put the knife in its rightful place – which is, so not his hand.

"So… what are you making, aru?"

"Dinner," Kiku answered with straight face.

"I could see it, aru—" Yao sighed disdainfully because Kiku just pulled the obvious answer with an obvious face to match.

"Um… we're making… ouch—"

Just before Yong Soo could answer, Yao pulled his two brothers into a tight hug, whispering "thank yous" between his airy breaths. The three of them fell into a comfortable silence, savoring the moments of them in a warm, tight hug full of love. (As corny as it sounded, but it's true, man.)

Really, a day like this… makes the three of them glad that they live under the same roof; so they can love each other like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: sorry not sorry e u e

Rushing writing this abomination cus DAMNITHIGHSCHOOLENTRANCEEXAMISRIGHTINTHECORNERFUUU UUUUUUUUUUCK

or something like that.

* * *

**Omake:**

"…just how long we've been hugging anyway…"

"I… don't know, aru…"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

"No profanity in the house, Kiku."

"The dinner's burnt!"

"Quick, fire extinguisher!"

"...f*ck."

A peaceful day, indeed. (Sarcasm fully intended this time.)


End file.
